topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shendu
Origins: Jackie Chan Adventures Classification: Demon Sorcerer of Fire, dragon Threat level: God- Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality and regeneration, magic usage, master sorcerer and martial artist, expert in deception and manipulation, fire manipulation, flight, levitation, telekinesis, invisibility, healing, can repair broken objects, astral projection (Of himself and others), dream possession, animation (Able to bring inanimate objects to life. If the object is modelled after a pre-existing individual or fictional character, the animated being will have access to their own powers and abilities), shapeshifting (Able to transform himself, others and objects into any animal), heat beam eye blasts, thermal vision, spiritual balance, cloning (Able to divide himself by his yin and yang into two entities), summoning (Ninja Shadowkhan), can likely travel through shadows and teleport via his Shadowkhan, can create dimensional portals (Planned to bring his dragon army to Earth from a separate dimension), can create magical artefacts (Created a Talisman locator), can influence technology and bend the elements around him with his presence (Even in statue form, he was capable of causing electricity to shoot out from the Section 13 security system and create small tremors), smoke manipulation, supernatural senses, able to sense magic, can harm non-corporeal beings, able to bind a non-corporeal being to a body, possibly age manipulation (Seemingly reverted the Enforcers ages after they were left in the past), will become a non-corporeal spirit if his physical body is destroyed, possession and able to travel between dimensions in spiritual form. Physical strength: At least mountain level+, likely higher. Likely higher with telekinesis (Users of the Ox Talisman are capable of casually splitting mountains and Shendu even without the Ox Talisman is still far physically superior) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Moon level (Comparable to his brother Tso Lan, who could move the moon out of orbit). Can bypass durability with the Monkey and Sheep Talismans, also able to damage non-corporeal beings. Durability: Likely moon level. Stated to be completely invulnerable to all current technology in his verse which is far more advanced than our own. Regeneration and immortality makes him difficult to put down and will become a non-corporeal spirit if his physical body is destroyed. Speed: Massively hypersonic (A space shuttle powered by the Rabbit Talisman travelled from a space station to the moon in a short time frame) Intelligence: At least genius. Has over nine hundred years worth of knowledge and experience, a master sorcerer and martial artist. Also possesses an unexpected amount of knowledge on the modern world and scientific terms which he likely acquired due to the centuries he spent as a living statue. He was shown able to operate the communication system of the International Space Station, was able to drive a bus to Ayers Rock without issue and suggested to his siblings that they seek out a tear in the space-time continuum for them to escape the netherworld. Stamina: Limitless. Range: At least several kilometers, planetary with Shadowkhan. Weaknesses: Can be banished back to the Netherworld with the use of a sword and a specific chi spell. Standard equipment: Can summon an endless amount of Ninja Shadowkhan. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Talismans * '''Rooster: '''Levitation and telekinesis. * '''Ox: '''Strength. * '''Snake: '''Invisibility. * '''Rabbit: '''Speed. * '''Sheep: '''Astral projection and dream possession. * '''Dragon: '''Combustion. * '''Rat: '''Animation. * '''Horse: '''Healing and regeneration. * '''Monkey: '''Shapeshifting. * '''Dog: '''Immortality and rejuvenation. * '''Pig: '''Thermal vision and imaging. * '''Tiger: '''Spiritual balance. It should be noted that Shendu's powers did not originate as talismans but were instead turned into talismans when Shendu was sealed by Lo Pei. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level God Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Animation Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Cartoon